


All I See Are Bones

by Yoyos_on_the_wharf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Eyed Children, Creepy, Cult, Gothic, Horror, Somewhat Based on True Events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyos_on_the_wharf/pseuds/Yoyos_on_the_wharf
Summary: A collection as creepy short stories/Gothics on various themes.
Kudos: 1





	1. An 'Almost Cult' Gothic

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "All I See Are Bones" by Lonesome Wyatt and the Holy Spooks
> 
> I've been in a mood lately and I wanted to post my creepy stories. I've been reading a bunch of Southern Gothic, Midwestern Gothic, etc stuff on tumblr so I wanted to try my hand at it in my own way! Enjoy~

An “Almost Cult” Gothic

*It seems like every time you move you are getting further away from civilization.

*The last house you move to is a creepy out of the way farmhouse with a landlord who, according to your ~~leader~~ husband, “Won’t bother you”.

*The water in the taps is putrid and the whole house groans like an abused spouse.

*This is not a good place.

*He presses you up against walls, fridges, anything with his fat hands around your neck. 

*He knows your mother was strangled to death by her boyfriend. He finds it funny to do this to you. “Don’t you feel closer to her?” he asks with a smile.

*He hisses abuses like an asp, his venom eroding your personality, your views, your core.

*You’re tired, so so tired.

*You only have one car now, which he takes everyday, leaving you and the children isolated and unable to get help.

*Cell reception is spotty at best and none existent at night.

*You get one night a week to go out on your own. If he lets you.

*Sometimes you just walk around the woods, hoping the trees will explain what’s happening to your life.

*Sometimes they whisper back, “In the barn.”

*Without fail, every time they whisper to you, he calls, summoning you back to the house. Like he knows someone is plotting against him.

*He brings a new woman to the farmhouse. And she brings her children.

*Now there are five children to bathe in fetid water.

*You are ordered to love her like a wife as well, as she will be his ‘second-wife’ for lack of a better term.

*And you do, you fall in love with her fire and passion and her feminism.

*She has dangerous ideas.

*Ideas he tries, desperately to talk her out of, twisting her words and her ideals until she’s tired, so tired.

*Then he does what he always does. He gets her pregnant. Yes, there have been others. Discarded attempts before you. And before her.

*Pregnant and miserable in the spring heat, she begins to lose her grip on reality. 

*She talks about spectors on the lawn, of a little child she sees playing, a child she never got to have. 

*Your children and hers play in the sunny yard, as the house moans in defeat.

*The windows in the house slam shut in warning.

*He’s coming.

*The children scatter, some hiding themselves in the mud, others in the closets, still more in the creek which is ice cold despite the heat, anywhere to be hidden.

*It’s your night to go out, he tries to halt you, something like death in his eyes. 

*You pull your fire from your belly and leave. You don’t take your phone. 

*The trees whisper to you, “In the barn.”

*You don’t come home until long after full dark. The moon is full but she hides her face. You thank her.

*You need no witnesses tonight.

*In the barn the smell of molding hay assaults your nose. It’s almost as sickening as brown water you use to wash.

*There, black as pitch against the blood red barn door, a pitchfork.

*You take it in your hands, it’s heavy with the weight of justice.

*Creeping into the bedroom you share with him and the second wife, you see his phone light up. How does he have reception?

*It’s a message from another woman who “can’t wait to be part of your family!”

*He’s doing it again, trapping another woman in this house of hell.

*The pitchfork gleams in the light of the phone as you bring it savagely down on his throat.

*The tines sever through his jugular, spraying arterial blood on the second wife.

*She opens her eyes, and they look more serene than you’ve ever seen them. 

*The house sighs, the water turns fresh, and you notice, over where you bury his body, tangled thorns on black roses spring up overnight, guarding you from him even in death.

*The trees wave you off as you leave that house forever. His blood is rust under your nails. 


	2. A 'Basement Apartment' Gothic

A ‘Basement Apartment’ Gothic

*There are three doors you must go through to get into your new place- a garden gate with a grinning brass sun on it, a door that leads to the rest of the basement, and then the door to your apartment.

*The doors  must remain locked at all times when not in use. The garden gate  must be latched properly.

*”So unwanted animals don’t get into the garden,” your landlord says, but she looks scared and is wringing her hands. She’s elderly though so you think nothing more of it.

*There isn’t a garden, though, just a ring of bare trees with twisted branches.

*But whatever, the place is dirt cheap for the area, you were lucky to find it. You sign a month to month lease.

*”In case it doesn’t work out,” your landlord whispers.

*There is a flood light you turn on to navigate the stairs to the gate. The wood is often wet even when it hasn’t rained. You  must turn off the light.

*”It attracts unwanted attention to the house.”

*”The light used to be motion activated but it kept turning on in the night even though no-one was there.”

*You  must keep the dehumidifier on at all times.

*”Because of the mold.” Is mold usually red?

*Upstairs where your landlord lives you often hear loud thumps on the floor. Given her age you ask her one day if you should check on her when you hear it. Her eyes go vacant, glazed over, “I’ve never fallen in this house.”

*She claims her grandchildren come over in the evenings. You hear their shrieks (laughter? terror?) above you, hear them playing the piano but you’ve never seen them and she doesn’t own a piano.

*Sometimes at night, your cat will be looking out the window and hiss. You peer out, seeing a shiny pair of eyes in the dark. “It’s only another cat.” You turn away before more eyes open.

*You wake up at 2:45am, your legs throbbing as though you’ve just run a marathon.

*A hot bath should help, you ignore the rust color of the first sprays of water. Old pipes.

*As you sink into the steamy water you don’t notice words being traced through the dew on the mirror: KNOCK KNOCK

*The tendrils of steam rise around you, making you sleepy. You must have dozed off because it suddenly feels like the steam is squeezing your throat and is shackling your hands down.

*Shocked out of the sensation by the tandem noises of your cat hissing and a knock on your door.

*You remembered to lock  all the doors and latch the gate, didn’t you? Did you turn off the light?

*Covering yourself in a towel, you look through the peephole.

*Two children with downcast eyes are on the other side of the door. They wear ratty looking hoodies. You don’t notice their feet are bare and caked with mud.

*Relief floods you, this must be the grandchildren. You open the door, concerned something bad has happened to your landlord.

*”What’s going on? Are you okay, is your grandmother okay?”

*The two mumble something in unison, you don’t catch it.

*”Pardon?”

*Terror slices through you as the two raise their eyes to meet yours. Their eyes are completely black, like the darkest night.

*”RUN,” they say in unison, smiling with too many teeth.

*They’re sporting though, they give you a head start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Eyed Children are no joke, y'all.


End file.
